Ubese
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Long ago, the Ubese were a peaceful Species, content in the paradise of their garden planets. This changes when they encounter Old Republic scouts who seduce them with the power and might of advanced technology. Obsessed by these wonders, the Ubese devote their resources to the development of these technologies. As they succeed, they became worried about aggression from rival systems, so they develop weapon technology, dipping into dangerous devices banned throughout the galaxy. Fearing these weapons in the hands of a decidedly unstable population, the Old Republic makes a preemptive strike against Ubese to destroy weapons facilities and halt their aggression. The attacks inadvertently detonate those same weapons, resulting in a widespread contamination of all Ubese worlds and the near extinction of the Ubese race. The only survivors are those on Uba IV, who struggle to subsist in the ashes of their civilization. The attacks, coupled with the Old Republic's unwillingness to assist the beleaguered people, breed resentment and hatred toward the rest of the galaxy. After thousands of years, the Ubese nurse their animosity until they recover enough to begin again. The Ubese slowly emerge from their world, selling their services as mercenaries and bounty hunters, gaining a name for themselves as merciless warriors who are not above any tactic as long as they get the job done. Ubese Characteristics Personality: Ubese are aggressive and warlike. They blame all outsiders for the loss of their civilization, so resentment and disgust consume Ubese. They reserve their hate for The Jedi in particular, seeing them as responsible for their loss. Physical Description: The Ubese are a Species of graceful Near-Humans. They are uniformly slender and frail compared to Humans. Acclimation to their toxic atmospheres prevents the Ubese from breathing the air of other planets, so they are forced to wear body suits and breathing apparatuses. Beneath this Equipment, Ubese are hairless, with pleasant features, fair skin, and bright green or blue eyes. They have exotic features with narrow faces and overlarge eyes set above high cheekbones. Average Height/Weight: A typical Ubese male stands at 1.9 meters tall and weighs 65 kilograms, while a typical Ubese female stands at 1.7 meters tall and weighs 55 kilograms. Age Groups: Ubese age at the following stages: Homeworld: The Ubese hail from Uba IV, the only living planet in a remote section of the Mid Rim. Languages: The Ubese cannot produce sounds above a harsh whisper, so they rely on voice modulators to communicate. Among their own kind, they use a complex language of hand signals, allowing them to exchange information and ideas in silence. Example Names: Boushh, Dazaks, Kabrak, Norouhj, Savax, Torhhks. Adventurers: Ubese adventurers are uncommon at best, considering the obstacles they must overcome to survive and their reliance on technology to survive off-world. Those that manage to make it work are mercenaries and bounty hunters, Scouts and Soldiers who hire themselves out to anyone who meets their price. Even though they are no strangers to The Force, no Ubese are known to have become Jedi. Ubese Species Traits Ubese share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Ubese receive a +2 bonus to their Dexterity, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Constitution. Ubese have slight build, and they are quick and agile. * Medium Size: As Medium creatures, Ubese have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Ubese have a base speed of 6 squares. * Aggressive: If an Ubese character hits with a Charge attack, the +2 bonus on attack rolls against the target persists for the duration of the encounter. * Survival Instinct: Ubese are tough and resilient, capable of withstanding the perils of even hostile worlds. An Ubese can reroll Survival checks, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Conditional Bonus Feat: Ubese do not trust other cultures, so they are more suspicious of aliens. An Ubese with Perception as a Trained Skill gains Skill Focus (Perception) as a bonus Feat. * Special Equipment: Ubese cannot tolerate the atmospheres of other worlds and must rely on breath masks to survive. Without a breath mask, an Ubese begins to Suffocate. When not on their homeworld, Ubese wear environmental suits to stave of the Hazards found on other planets as well as to hide their appearance. An environmental suit functions as a Combat Jumpsuit that also grants a +2 Equipment bonus to Fortitude Defense. The suit also includes a voice modulator to emulate the voice of a male or female or to mask the Ubese's gender. ** An Ubese environmental suit with a breath mask and voice modulator costs 2000 credits, and a year's supply of breathing filters costs 200 credits (50 credits on Ubese). Ubese characters begin play with these items at no cost. * Automatic Languages: All Ubese can speak, read, and write both Basic and Ubese. Additionally, they can communicate through Ubeninal, a sign language that serves as the primary medium for communication among Ubese. Category:Species Category:Ubese